Lady and the Peasant
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Rupphire Medieval AU/ Sapphire's a Lady and Ruby's the peasant.
1. Chapter 1

Lady!Sapphire and Peasant!Ruby/Medieval times (I didn't bother changing their speech to a different dialect too much and I used 'Lord Peridot' because it sounds cool lol )

Ruby trudged through the mud in the early morning. She had been sold last night from her current lord and she was now on her way to be delivered to her new one. The messenger taking her there sat upon a horse slowly riding behind her. The woman was supposedly called Jasper as far as Ruby caught on, not that she really cared.

"Get a move on!" Jasper yelled in annoyance.

Ruby turned.

"I'd go quicker if I could ride a horse, too," Ruby bravely barked back.

The messenger scoffed, "That's not my problem. Now pick up the pace; I have a lot of things to do today."

Despite her hatred for the larger woman, Ruby forced her legs to move faster through the mud. She was apprehensive about what her new lord would be like and wanted to get it over with sooner than later. It couldn't be any worse than working out in the fields all day. She had overheard the family who owned her talking about a castle and them getting a large sum of money in exchange for Ruby. She couldn't help but feel boastful about the fact that she was worth a good amount of money…but putting an actual price on someone's head was so cold and heartless. But she had been born into this servitude and it was what she had to live with.

After another hour of walking, they reached a small castle. It wasn't anything too grand from some of the places Ruby had seen, but it was still large and denoted wealth. Maybe this would be an easier life for her. They were bound to have more than enough servants and she wouldn't have a huge work load.

The second the main doors opened for them, Jasper shoved Ruby through impatiently. Ruby wanted to yell something at her, but immediately clammed up when she saw two others inside the main foyer of the castle. She knew that first impressions were important for slaves to have a chance at mercy from their lords, so she straightened up.

An imposing figure draped in heavy robes, walked forward to inspect her like some inanimate parcel she got in the mail. When she seemed impressed enough, she handed Jasper some money. Jasper was quick to bow and then turn tail and run off to her next assignment.

"I'm Lord Peridot," the woman boomed, "You are my servant, now."

Ruby ducked her head in a bow. She didn't know exactly what to expect next, but she didn't think her new lord would just walk off. But she did with annoyed grumbles.

When she finally left, Ruby attention was pulled from her to looking around the rest of the room. The other person which she had vaguely caught a glimpse of before was still standing off to the side of the foyer.

She was a girl about the same height and age as her, but that's where the similarities ended. She was very beautiful and graceful looking. Her hair was a light blonde and her skin fair. She wore a large, rich looking dress that stuck tight to her waist and then curved out widely over her hips that were hidden underneath. Their eyes met for a moment and the gorgeous girl giggled softly into her hand.

Ruby blushed slightly as she tried to remain professional in this odd confrontation. Not knowing what else to do, she bowed at the other in respect.

"I'm Lady Sapphire," she peeped up as she took a few steps over to Ruby.

"Greetings, Lady Sapphire," Ruby gladly welcomed, feeling much comfortable with this girl's presence than her new Lord.

"I'm supposed to take you to the kitchen, now," she said simply.

Ruby stood straighter at attention, "Yes, ma'am."

Sapphire frowned a bit as she elegantly crossed the foyer to lead the peasant to the kitchen.

The kitchen was down in the basement and it dark and very humid. Ruby turned to ask her escort for further instructions, but the girl was already heading up the stairs.

"Hey, there," a voice called in the dim candle light of the room.

A slim girl walked out from the darkness. The most notable thing Ruby took in of the person before her was how absolutely exhausted she looked.

"I'm Lapis," she said with a hint of bitterness.

"Ruby," she replied, "Are you supposed to help me become acquainted with my duties?"

"Yes," she said, while grabbing an apron and handing it to the other.

"Where are the others?" Ruby asked cautiously, not sure if her curiosity would be welcome.

"What do you mean others?" she inquired as she moved over to a counter to prepare some food.

"The other servants."

"There are no others," she spoke with glum.

Ruby's face dropped. It was just the two of them for this entire castle?

Lapis continued, "…And then it will be just you."

"Just me?!" Ruby panicked.

"Yes, I'm being delivered to another residence in a month. Our time has only overlapped for the purpose of training you properly."

Ruby gulped, "Exactly how much work is there for me to do? …I don't mean to whine, but-"

"Then, don't," she sternly interrupted, "You just listen to me and learn because I want to get out of this hell hole alive."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, "Y-yes, ma'am."

The last thing she wanted on her conscious was having another person killed because her inability to keep up. Lord Peridot had probably threatened Lapis into submission a lot. All the hope Ruby had had this morning was now fully dissolved. This wasn't going to be easier than tending the fields; it was most likely going to be harder than anything she had ever done.

The next few days were filled with strenuous schedules. It wasn't that Ruby was stupid, it was that there was so much to be done. She spent all her hours rushing around and she barely got any sleep. It was hard on her, so hard, but she persevered and kept her head high.

By the end of the month, Lapis was much more kind to her and she just seemed so relieved that her replacement was capable of being taught. Ruby was glad to have not caused her any problems.

"I'm going to leave today," Lapis said to her randomly as the two of them were cleaning one of the halls.

Ruby nodded, "I guessed it would be soon."

With a loud clap, the mop Lapis was holding fell. Ruby looked up concerned and was met with the other girl pulling her in close. It was an awkward embrace to say the least, but Ruby didn't back away. This poor girl had been through so much.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Lady Sapphire spying from around the corner. After the hug ended, Ruby bravely stared straight at Sapphire. The girl didn't seemed fazed though as she grabbed at her large hoop skirt and lifted it as she practically glided down the hallway toward the two servants.

Ruby couldn't help but gaze with fondness at the girl. Over the time she had been here, Ruby had to admit that Sapphire was the only nice thing about this place. It wasn't like she was overtly nice to Ruby, but she was never harsh when she could have been. She also never asked anything of Lapis or Ruby unless it was ordered by the lord. The girl seemed content with doing things herself despite having servants to do it for her.

"You are requested in the foyer, Lapis," Sapphire spoke blatantly.

"Yes, ma'am," Lapis bowed.

"What of me?" Ruby asked boldly.

Sapphire smirked a little at the brashness, "You may do what you wish."

Ruby looked over to Lapis who looked very thankful that she wouldn't be so alone.

The three of them arrived in the foyer. Ruby had expected to see Lord Peridot, but she was not there. Instead there were only two other people in the room. One of them was, surprisingly enough, Jasper and the other looked to be a knight.

"Come forth," the knight called.

Lapis quickly shuffled across the floor and bowed deeply at the other woman.

"What is your name?" the woman spoke, now much more gently.

Lapis just looked up is confusion, the owners of slaves rarely cared about names, "M-my name?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"My name is Lapis."

"What a pretty name. I'm Rose."

The knight then reached out and took Lapis' hand. She was jerked slightly when Rose began to lead her away.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie."

Lapis just stared in wonder at being apologized to. Rose then laughed softly, "Let's go, now."

Following the knight, Lapis quickly turned and waved goodbye to Ruby, who returned the gesture. Lapis had the smallest smile on her face that was filled with hope. Ruby prayed that her new friend's hope wasn't misplaced like hers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were the hardest for Ruby. Without Lapis there, her workload was tremendous. She had to cook, clean and tend to Lord Peridot's every last command which was a twenty-four hour job. Her legs grew heavy as she walked to the formal dining room to serve dinner. Peridot gave her no mind as she was reading over some papers and keeping herself busy. On the other hand, Sapphire, who sat all the way on the other side of the long table, gave Ruby her full attention and a hushed thanks for the food.

That kind of thing always made Ruby's day. It made her feel appreciated, though she was sure the lady had probably done this for Lapis and any other servants. Sapphire was an angel in a harsh world and Ruby wondered how she stayed so sweet and how long it would last until the world corrupted her.

As soon as Ruby exited the room, she slumped down against a wall, not being physically able to stand anymore. She heaved a loud sigh and tried to relax for a minute before she remembered about her list of work. Hobbling up onto her feet, she walked back down to the kitchen to clean up for the day unless, of course, Lord Peridot wanted to indulge in an extra meal later.

Ruby scrubbed at a pot, languidly as she did her best to count the minutes before she would have to return to the dining room to pick up the finished plates and such. After she had finished most of the dishes, Ruby took a moment to fix her appearance in a small, dirty mirror that hung in the corner. Even the dim light of the kitchen couldn't hide how horribly exhausted and sad she was and any primping she did had no effect.

Suddenly, Ruby heard footsteps coming the stairs. She flinched and moved to go do something productive. Had she overestimated the amount of time she had stayed down here? Was Peridot coming to reprimand her for not clearing the table soon enough?

Ruby tensed up as she heard the steps get louder. But instead of a large, imposing woman, a much smaller silhouette came into the room. Turning a deep shade of red, Ruby stood at attention.

"L-lady Sapphire!" she sputtered as she bowed quickly which made her a bit dizzy.

Sapphire gracefully stepped forward and the other saw she was carrying the dishes from dinner.

"I-I apologize, ma'am! I was just about to head up to get them!"

"It was not bothersome," she answered quietly, placing the plates on the table in the middle of the small kitchen.

"T-thank you," Ruby muttered, while bowing her head in embarrassment.

Ruby expected the other to leave right away as she always did when they ended up having some sort of interaction, but this time Sapphire remained standing there. Nervous as ever, Ruby moved to pick up the dirty dishes and brought them over to the sink. She could feel being watched as she continued working. It was odd to have company, but as long as it wasn't Peridot, she felt okay with being watched. Maybe the Lord had sent Sapphire here to spy because of slacking off.

As Ruby went to place a wet, clean plate on the rack, a hand reached out to take it. Sapphire smiled softly as she carefully put the plate up to dry. Taking a huge gulp, Ruby stared for a moment at other and tried to understand the situation, but to no avail. She hurriedly turned back to the sink and continued to wash the dishes while Sapphire continued to take them when she was done.

Why was Sapphire being so sweet? Ruby knew despite a Lady's privileges, they still had many duties and education to fulfill. Why was she wasting time helping a lowly servant? But before Ruby could get up the courage to ask, Sapphire had stacked the last dish and she made a quick exit without a proper farewell which was customary for her.

Sapphire sped down the hall completely frazzled. She couldn't believe she had just done that! She had been taught all her life to be a proper lady and not do things like talk to peasants and servants. It was so distasteful that she had let her emotions get the better of her lately.

She had always been compassionate and did her best to not make others have a hard time. It was just the way she was, but when it came to Ruby things were different. There was a definite first attraction, but she had willed it away. Then, things got worse the more she got to know Ruby- not that they talked or anything because that would be improper. Sapphire had actually spend a lot of time spying on Ruby when she was still in her training month. Ruby's conversations with Lapis were so intriguing to her and she had to hold herself back from joining in.

Today, though, she had slipped up. First, she had convinced herself that bringing the dishes down to the kitchen was simply a normal exercise in manners, but then when she found herself in front of Ruby her brain just stopped working. Despite Ruby's outward strength and pride in her work, Sapphire could see it was all a facade. The peasant was overextended and weak. That made Sapphire's heart throb in pain. She couldn't stand to see anyone in this condition, but she knew she couldn't do much of anything in her position.

That night she had laid sleepless in her bed for quite awhile until she could no longer stay still. She got up in a huff and walked out onto her small balcony. The crisp air managed to calm her slightly as she leaned against the railing. In an effort to clear her mind, Sapphire quietly started to sing a ballad that she had recently learned. Singing always brought her tranquility.

As Sapphire was finally calming down, Ruby, on the other hand, was just getting frustrated. She was in Lord Peridot's study trying to organize things which was hard enough with her not being totally literate, but also the fact she only had a candle to do it by. When she pulled out a stack of old books, Ruby started to gag when dust filled the air. She gripped her throat and coughed violently, but the entire room was already full of thick, dirty air. Looking around quickly, Ruby ran over to the windows and threw them open in desperation to breathe.

She hacked marginally into the cold, night air. It didn't take her too long to regain her composure and was about to turn back to her work when she heard something from outside. She gazed across the gardens outside the window, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The noise gradually got louder and Ruby realized it was someone singing. It was coming from her left.

Looking over, her eyes widened when she saw Sapphire upon one of balconies that jutted out from the castle walls a few yards away. She was singing a soothing melody that made Ruby go absolutely weak in the knees. As she listened, she took a deep, relaxed sigh which turned out to be quite a bad thing. The large amount of air tickled the remaining bits of dust still caught in her throat and Ruby choked out loudly and began to have a coughing fit. When she finally finished, she cringed at the silence that followed and nervously peered over to the balcony.

Sapphire had stopped singing and was staring directly at her. Ruby flushed red and stuttered a fast and loud apology before she ducked back into the room and slammed the windows closed with her. She was utterly embarrassed at being caught looking like a stalker.

But, unbeknownst to Ruby, Sapphire found it strangely charming to think the other had been listening to her song. Her next thought was worry for Ruby. The coughing fit she had witnessed seemed to be horribly unpleasant. She quickly made this an excuse to go see the servant. If she was in peril of choking to death, Peridot would certainly not like that.

She softly knocked on the study's door before entering. Ruby was bent over several books, looking at them incredulously. The servant jumped slightly when she saw she wasn't alone.

Sapphire closed the door behind her and took a few steps closer to the other, "Are you well?"

"W-what?" Ruby stammered.

"Your coughing," she explained, moving to stand in front of Ruby.

"Oh! I'm well…it was just dust."

"Mmm," she nodded in reply.

They both stupidly stood there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps coming from outside in the hall. Ruby's face fell.

"Crap, I was supposed to finish organizing all of this before she came back!" she loudly whispered to herself as she cringed in thought about the possible violence that would most likely ensue.

Sapphire saw the terror in the others eyes. She wanted to help and as the footsteps got louder she knew there was only one place Ruby would be able to hide. Reaching down, Sapphire grabbed the bottom hem of her hoop skirt and pulled it up to knee height.

"Get underneath," she whispered briefly.

Ruby was flustered beyond words at the proposition. But as she could hear Peridot reaching the door, her fear took over and she ducked under the fabric.

Lord Peridot opened the door and a scowl forced it's way on her face. The scene of a messy study, no Ruby and Sapphire standing there was confusing and aggravating.

"What, is going on?" she growled in annoyance.

Being used to the angry temper, Sapphire bowed, crushing Ruby slightly, and then calmly replied, "I wanted something to drink, so I made Ruby get it for me. I apologize for the delay in the cleaning of your study, my Lord."

Peridot grimaced, "You are very lucky I'm not in the mood to punish you."

With that she spun around and left.

The two collectively sighed in relief. The calm didn't last long for Ruby though when she remembered where she was. During Sapphire's bow, she had been forced to angle herself to face the other's legs. And now that her eyes had adjusted to the complete darkness, she saw a very provocative sight. Normally, ladies were meant to be dressed in a thick pair of bloomers to cover herself, but Sapphire was only clad in a small pair of underwear. It hardly left anything to the imagination and it provoked Ruby fiercely at that moment.

Without thinking, she reached out and touched the panties. Sapphire jumped and instinctively thought that Ruby was just moving to get up. But then the next touch she received could no longer be interpreted as an accident. She felt Ruby slide a hand between her thighs and grab at her fully.

Sapphire gasped and shivered. The suddenness of all of this turned her on instantly, but as quick as the touch came, it was gone. Sapphire then remembered that Ruby was cut off from her by the fabric of the dress and probably had no idea that she had actually liked the attention. She preceded to jut forward a bit and shimmy her hips in arousal. It wasn't a second later that Sapphire received two hands on her hips pulling down her underwear.

Then, Sapphire comprehended why Ruby had come onto her like this. She had forgotten to put on her bloomers before heading over here. There was no doubt that so much skin was enticing. And now Ruby's constant social awkwardness suddenly made sense. The peasant really liked her and she was currently showing it.

Sapphire felt fingers exploring her nether regions, then a very energetic tongue. She was left a gasping, moaning and very satisfied mess within minutes.

After hearing Sapphire reach a very vocal peak, Ruby sheepishly let herself out from underneath the skirt. She was, of course, very excited about the other accepting her advances, but she didn't understand to what extent the other enjoyed her actions until she saw her face.

In the dim moonlight, Sapphire's face was flushed a deep red and her lips were curved up in a content smile. Her eyes were glazed over in a waning lust. Ruby was overwhelmed by the sight and launched herself at Sapphire. Their lips met haphazardly as they both stumbled on a stack of books on the floor, making them both fall. Neither of them cared much though as they wrapped their arms around each other and continued to kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Sapphire's relationship hit off quite well. Now that they had made it clear that they cared more for each other than their roles in society, they were much more lax around each other. And Sapphire would spend a lot of time helping the servant with her duties though Ruby always insisted it wasn't necessary. But it didn't take much for Ruby to back down because she would remember how nice sleeping was and how she definitely required it. And, of course, she liked the other things that would come with the down time.

Whenever they had a moment to be alone, they would stow away in a random deserted room, a closet, or either one of their bedrooms. While they loved to converse, they also loved to have get physical. Ruby's favorite times were those before she would go to sleep for the night. Sapphire would slip into the small servant's quarters and service Ruby until she was relaxed enough to easily drift off to sleep.

"We should run away," Ruby said idly as Sapphire was down between her thighs.

Sapphire popped up and stared at the other in confusion. This was the first time she was hearing about some plot to elope.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Ruby. Where and how would we live?"

Ruby shrugged nervously. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like this, but when they were together so intimately, things that she thought were romantic at the moment slipped out. She sighed and added a soft, "Sorry."

Sapphire only spent a few seconds to look the other over before ducking back down to her work. Ruby was quick to cry out because it was so good. This girl had a talent after a few times of learning what Ruby liked.

When Ruby finally finished, Sapphire leaned up and kissed her good night as the servant drifted off.

The next day was busy. There were a lot of things Ruby had to do especially because Sapphire had many of her own things to do and couldn't help. When it was late into the night, Ruby had gotten everything done and unlike a normal person, the only thing on her mind was Sapphire and sleep was insignificant.

Without thinking she raced to Sapphire's room excitedly, but stopped when she noticed the door to the lady's room was ajar. She never did that. Usually on nights like these, Sapphire would be in her room partially nude waiting for the other to come to her with the door locked to avoid being caught by someone other than Ruby.

There was a loud crash and Ruby looked through the crack in the door. She could she the backside of Lord Peridot within, who was now spouting insults toward Sapphire. Ruby tried to see what was going on more clearly with Peridot in the way.

"What do you think you're doing, you disgusting whore!"

Peridot grabbed at Sapphire and it spun them around to an angle where Ruby could see the both of them more clearly. The lord was gripped the girl's wrists and it forced a full view of what Sapphire was wearing or lack there of. It was small and skimpy silk dress that she was desperately trying to cover with the robe she was wearing. The robe had already been partially torn up, most likely by Peridot.

Ruby was about to race in when Sapphire saw her. Her fearful face screwed up and she glared as though to tell the other to go away and not get involved. Ruby halted when she knew there wasn't much that she could do anyway.

Peridot threw her captive violently and Sapphire fell back painfully into the dresser behind her.

"Now, think about what you've done. I won't be so kind if I find you looking like this again."

With that, Peridot turned to the door and Ruby ran into the neighboring room to hide. Once the lord had left the hallway, Ruby bolted into the bedroom.

Sapphire had since gotten up and fixed herself.

"Are you hurt?" Ruby asked as she held the other close to her.

"No, I'm well. It's only a bruise."

"What happened? How come the door was not locked? Why are you wearing something like that?…not that I mind."

Sapphire blushed and looked away, "Well, of course, the lord had a key and when I didn't answer with haste, she entered…And I was wearing these for your …enjoyment, Ruby."

Ruby grew flustered for a moment before shaking her head to concentration.

"You shouldn't just being taking this treatment from Peridot, Sapphire!"

"I have no other choice…and neither do you, so I suggest you calm down."

Ruby took the other's hands and looked at her hopefully, "Yes, you have a choice. Let's leave here. I can't see you being hurt like this!"

"Well, how do think I feel?! All I see everyday is you thrown around as if you are not a human! I love you, Ruby!"

Ruby stared dumbfounded and stuttered, "…I love you, too…And I want to run away from this place with you. I don't care what I have to do."

"Ruby, please," she spoke mournfully but the other continued.

"We'll go far away where no one will find us. And I'm really good at farming so we won't starve. And I'll build a house for us. I will! I'll do anything!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face.

Sapphire had never seen Ruby so passionate before and she was stunned into silence. Ruby took the others hands up to her mouth and kissed them sweetly, getting them wet with her tears.

"I love you so much," Ruby whispered into the hands.

Sapphire sighed in defeat. There was no way she could say no to those eyes.

"I'll go with you."

Ruby's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes…but on one condition," she said with a small smile.

"What? I said I'd do anything for you," she fumbled over the words quickly.

"I want you to…make love to me, right now," she blushed.

Ruby was abashed as well. They had never used the term love ever before when referring to their physical activities.

"…I-I w-w-would want to do nothing less than that, my…love."

Sapphire giggled slightly, her mood changed for the better due to Ruby's nervous reply.

"I love you," Sapphire smiled.

"I love you w-w-with the ferocity of a million suns," she blurted out.

Sapphire's bubbly laughter filled the air, "You are quite the charmer."

Ruby grinned mischievously gaining confidence, "Are you mocking me? …Because I can teach you a lesson."

"Oh, my," she giggled playing along, "Perhaps we should go to the bed to be more comfortable while you "teach" me this lesson."

"Most assuredly, my love."


End file.
